villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Earl de Darkwood
|occupation = Record Producer |skills = Business training Knowledge of alien existence Pseudo-immortality Lying Manipulation |hobby = Abducting professional alien music groups and using them for his own ends Collecting Gold Records Living at his castle/mansion |goals = Take over the universe with the power of the Gold Records |crimes = Kidnapping Brainwashing Murder |type of villain = Greedy Businessman}} Earl de Darkwood is the main antagonist in the 2003 Anime film Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem, based on the music of Daft Punk. He is an evil human businessman known for capturing alien musicians and forcing them to perform under his record label. History In the first scene of the movie, Earl de Darkwood deploys his soldiers to a planet far beyond our own, to capture an alien music quartet performing "One More Time". The soldiers deploy to the surface of the planet (at the concert venue) and subdue everybody with tear gas. The soldiers take the band to Earl de Darkwood's base on Earth, where his computers completely rewrite their physiology to make them appear human, controlled by hypnosis devices disguised as sunglasses. de Darkwood orders the band to perform "One More Time", and instantly transforms the band (known as the Crescendolls) into an overnight worldwide success. Earl has a book written about himself, which suggests that he is immortal. The book, entitled "Veridis Quo", recalls how in the past (possibly so far as the Classical or Renaissance eras) he had abducted alien musicians, used mind control on them, disguised them as humans, and made them loved by the people, to the extent that the musician would be awarded a Gold Record. de Darkwood would then destroy the musician. Veridis Quo also says that when de Darkwood has accumulated 5,555 Gold Records, he would be powerful enough to rule the universe. The band which discovers Veridis Quo, the Crescendolls, have been awarded the final record needed for de Darkwood's power. In an act of vengeance for being abducted, and for de Darkwood murdering their friend Shep (who was an astronaut and big Crescendolls fan, who followed de Darkwood to Earth, and tried to rescue them before de Darkwood's men found Shep, shot him and left him to die in a warehouse), the Crescendolls ransack de Darkwood Manor and inadvertently discover a ritual, conducted by de Darkwood, to get his power to rule reality. Stella (the Crescendolls' female bass guitarist) gets captured and is to be used as a sacrifice to complete the ceremony. However, Arpegius interrupts the ceremony and knocks the Golden record into the lava pit below. de Darkwood then leaps down after the record and, despite Arpegius trying to keep him from falling in, de Darkwood falls out of his grasp and plunges to his death in the lava pit below. After many of de Darkwood's followers leap after into the pit, the volcano starts to erupt as Crescendolls run back to their van, and drive off into the night as de Darkwood Manor explodes messily behind them. de Darkwood's evil spirit later returns as the Crescendolls are traveling back home to attack the band, only to be driven off by the spirit of Shep. Category:Anime Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Noncorporeal Category:Immortals Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Music Villains Category:Aristocrats